I AM THE LAW
by Sagajagan
Summary: Mega City One's top law enforcer is sent to sort out that pesky Voldemort


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

**Anyway, this came to me in a dream last night, so I thought I'd try to make a bit of a story out of it for fun.  
**

Snape's breakfast was rudely interrupted by a loud knock on his office door. Without even waiting for a reply, Muggle Studies professor Alecto Carrow burst in.

'Headmaster, we have a bit of a situation,' she said.

Snape sighed and dropped his half-eaten toast. 'I'm not a mind reader, Alecto, you'll obviously have to tell me what that situation is.'

'Right, yes, sorry' she fumbled. 'There's a man waiting in the courtyard, Severus.'

'A man waiting in the courtyard?' Snape repeated.

'Yes.'

'Who is it?'

'We don't know, Severus. He's wearing a weird helmet and body armour, and has a loudspeaker at his feet. He's been standing out there for about an hour and hasn't moved once.'

'How did he get into the grounds?'

'I don't know, Severus.'

Snape sighed again. For supposedly the most fearsome dark wizards in the world, he had found that a lot of Death Eaters were rather incompetent.

* * *

The castle's front doors burst open as Snape marched into the front courtyard, followed in tow by five other Death Eaters.

'Who are you and what is the meaning of this?' Snape enquired. The group fanned out, evidently attempting to flank this stranger, who remained silent.

'What is the meaning of this?' Snape repeated. His posture was upright and he spoke calmly, but there was the slight hint of fear of the unknown in his eyes.

The mysterious figure slowly unholstered a pistol from his waist and stretched his arm out to his side.

All six Death Eaters automatically raised their wands in response. Unperturbed, the heavily-armoured figure took a step backwards, to keep his assailants in front of him. 'I am Judge Dredd,' he announced. His voice was gruff and sharp, and sounded as though it could saw through bone. 'The Justice Department is disturbed by the high number of crimes being committed in the magical world. I've been sent to restore law and order.'

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Snape couldn't help but chuckle at that ridiculous statement, and his chuckling was followed by rapturous laughter from the others. He glanced at Amycus Carrow to his right, who simply shrugged.

'Carrow, deal with this joke,' Snape told him, before returning back into the castle. 'If anybody needs me, I'll be in my office where there's a piece of toast with my name on it.'

Dredd smiled to himself. Snape's flight was only delaying the inevitable. Snape was suspected for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. The greasy-haired punk _will_ face judgment, sooner or later.

'Avada Kedavra,' roared Carrow, and a jet of green lighting shot towards Judge Dredd. Or at least where Dredd was only a moment ago, for the extremely nimble Judge was able to dodge the attack with ease.

While he remained unscratched, Dredd was now extremely pissed off. 'Amycus Carrow, you are being charged with the attempted murder of a Judge. I pronounce you guilty. The sentence is death.'

Carrow attempted to raise his wand again, but his vision was impaired by a fountain of blood emerging from his torso, before his head was jerked back violently. His limp body was thrown backwards forcefully onto the stone castle steps with two large craters in his chest and one in his forehead.

Judge Dredd glanced around to the remaining four Death Eaters. 'If you surrender now,' he said hoarsely, hoping that they wouldn't because he dearly wanted to kill these punks, 'I'll offer you life in prison without parole. However if you continue to defy me, you will all die.'

The four remaining assailants looked at each other nervously, all of them stealing glances towards Carrow's mutilated corpse.

However Dredd moved first. 'The offer has expired. You choose to die.' In a flash Dredd attacked the two to his left, then within seconds had felled the two to his right. Four pulls of the trigger, four headshots, four kills.

Dredd holstered his lawmaker pistol and picked up his loudspeaker. 'Wizards and witches of Hogwarts,' he began through gritted teeth. His voice was amplified and throughout the entire castle students and teachers alike paused in bafflement at this impromptu public announcement.

'In case you people have forgotten, this castle operates under the same rules as the rest of the world.'

Snape froze, halfway up a staircase. This 'Dredd' was still alive? How had he managed to defeat five Death Eaters? This certainly wasn't good.

'Lord Voldemort is not the law,' The Judge continued. He paused for a second and raised his voice, 'I am the law.'


End file.
